


Wanna be yours

by imaginesandideas



Series: Warren Worthington one-shots [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jubilee is briefly mentioned, Other, Romantic Fluff, alcohol consumption, just cute drunk Warren tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas)





	Wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas)

Before he was able to take another swig from half emptied whisky bottle, you snatched it away from his reach.

“_Hey! T’was mine!_” Warren slurred out, hours of dancing and drinking on Jubilee’s birthday bash finally starting to kick in. For at least an hour now, you two were sitting comfortably on the roof, watching the moon, which was in its full glory and bright as ever.

It wasn’t like you two were actually dating, at least not officially. Everyone knew that something was going on between the two of you, occasionally sneaking excited kisses after passing exams, holding hands and generally spending more time with each other than with anyone else. But if asked about it, you were rather hesitant.

It wasn’t Warren’s fault in any way. You absolutely adored the boy. With all his impulsivity, bad boy aura, self-conscious flirting, listening to metal songs so loud he couldn’t hear you through his headphones… but after your previous experiences you didn’t mean to rush anything. It took you long enough to get Warren to trust you fully, to talk to you honestly about his struggles. Quickly you became his ally, confidant, best friend… maybe even more than that.

You often found yourself thinking about how fragile was your relationship with him, how you didn’t want to ruin it by making it ‘a thing’. How your didn’t want it to break under the weight of social judgement, pressure and your own fears.

“_You had drank enough._” You exclaimed with a stern voice and put the bottle on your side, knowing full well that in this state he won’t actually argue. His head rested against your shoulder and he sighed lightly, kind of forcing himself not to fall asleep. “_Where did you get that anyway? I don’t think Jubilee would supply the party with such… anaesthetics._”

You felt him chuckle and looked at the way his curls bounced on top of his head from laughing.

“_I know a place._”

“_Warren…_”

“_Okay, a’ight._” He said raising his hands in surrender as he sat up to face you. His eyes were exceptionally sparkly under heavy eyelids, in the moonlight. You watched him as he crawled from your side to your front and made himself comfortable between your legs, wings brushing your knees. Smiling to yourself you felt a slight blush creeping on your cheeks, but you weren’t even ashamed at that point. After all you were alone on the rooftop and Warren seemed to be dazing off very soon anyway.

No matter how many times you’d tell your friends there wasn’t anything going on, deep down you felt your heart swell at the thought of him. You simply tried to push this feeling away because you were certain he couldn’t feel the same.

“_I went to my room._”

“_What?_”

“_For the whisky. My room._” His statement brought you back to reality, and it took your brain a second to wrap it up. Peering down you noticed how he mindlessly traced patterns on the concrete of the rooftop, right next to your thigh. His face was resting against it, cheek squished comfortably as his other arm that wasn’t occupied with finger-drawing, rested underneath his chin. Eyes hooded.

It felt so strange for him to be so convenient around someone else. But you weren’t just anybody, you were _____.

To distract yourself you started counting visible stars on the night sky that you didn’t even realize was slowly beginning to fade to grey. Leaning back on your hands you examined the sky. The bright points were blinking delicately from the distance, almost as if someone hung Christmas lights somewhere far away. It’s only then when you felt a rush of cold on your shoulders when the wind began to blow. Luckily you were wearing a jacket. It was one of Warren’s and you smiled at the thought.

You could stay like that forever, if you weren’t interrupted by incoherent mumbling from the level of your thigh.

“_Warren, you gotta raise your face from my leg if you want me to hear you._”

He shifted, the arm that rested on your thigh coming to wrap around your hip as he gazed up at you.

“_I went for that bottle because I didn’t want to make a fool of myself again._” You shook your head amazed.

“_Way to go._” You were glad you were sober, otherwise it would probably end up with both of you confessing dumb stuff to each other. But Warren wasn’t finished.

“_Cause I like you, and you would laugh me up if I weren’t drunk._”

“_And why would I?_”

“**_Cause I love you._**”

Whatever you planned to say had suddenly vanished from your head as you stared wide eyed at the angel peeking at you. For a brief moment your heart stopped beating, or maybe you were too stunned to notice it. He couldn’t be serious, no, not in such situation, not after drinking, not past 3am at night. He wasn’t serious, he couldn’t be.

“_I’m serious._” As if he could read minds, he spoke again gently squeezing your side, reassuring you in a way. “_**I just wanna be yours, _____. I want to be yours.**_”

You tried to say something but nothing reasonable could come out of your mouth as it still hung half open. The emotions that you tried to hide from yourself for so long were now boiling but at the same time couldn’t find a way out. Your vision was getting slightly blurry when you felt him get up on his knees to kneel between your legs. He couldn’t thank the moon enough for the light it gave to your face, emphasising every detail. Placing his hands on your neck, right underneath your jaw, he silenced your confused head with a soft, but passionate kiss. Your eyes fluttered shut as the long awaited feeling of fulfillment spread through you. When he pulled back it took you a moment to open your eyes again. Everything was happening so fast and unexpectedly. But when you did, you met the most clear and content pair pf eyes you’ve ever seen. They were framed with fatigue and lack of sleep, but nothing could compare to the light that was shining from underneath them. You gave him a shy smile.

“_Warren I-_“

“_Shh, it’s alright. We’ll talk about it later, okay?_” He hushed you gently placing a finger at your lips, and you nodded. You could still feel the warmth of his touch on you, but now it felt more appropriate than ever. It felt true, like he was truly yours. “_I’m kinda tired, so maybe let’s lay down and watch the moon, huh?_”

You chuckled and nodded again, your eyes never leaving his own. You braced yourself on your elbows before laying down completely as you watched Warren following your motions. You kept looking at him as he made himself comfortable with his face buried between the folds of your jacket that was once his own, resting his cheek on your stomach, hands wrapping around your waist.

He let out a pleased sigh, smile arising on his face as you carrssed his cheek lovingly.

The sky was beginning to brighten, moon setting lower but you neither noticed, nor cared about it. He was yours, just as you always wished.

Your fingers stroking his hair soothingly as his breathing steadied, giving you hints that he was already drifting off to sleep.

With other hand you soothed feathers on the back of his wings.

In the quiet of the night.

In the solitude of the rooftop.

With distant chirping of morning birds.

Everything felt like the most vivid dream, that you wanted to be reality. And it was. The next day you two would look at each other differently, but it was a change you truly craved, even if you hadn’t admitted it.

** He was yours**. And he was happier than ever. And so were you.


End file.
